Orihime's Delicious Cooking
by xxxhainekoxxx
Summary: Orihime mengundang semua org yang dia kenal di Soul Society untuk makan di rumahnya... No Ishida and Chad here. Sorry...


**Disclaimer**: Gw ga pernah merasa punya Bleach..

**A.N**: Fanfic ke-2. Hohoho, apabila ente-ente mau baca fanfic gw judulnya Ichigo B'day Party… English bo… Ok, BTW, selamat menikmati…

* * *

Pada suatu hari, hujan turun, sereeem banget. Trus, tiba-tiba, munculah hal yang tak kalah menyeramkan dengan cuaca hari itu, MASAKAN ORIHIME. Well, hari ini Orihime ngajak (atau lebih tepatnya maksa) semua orang (sebenarnya cuman Matsumoto, Matsumotolah yang mengajak semua orang) untuk makan di rumahnya untuk merayakan pembetulan dapurnya yang baru meledak bulan lalu.

"Mati gw hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengerikan. Rukia, kalo gw mati, kuburin gw disebelah makam anjing gw ya(emank dia punya anjing?)" kata Ichigo tepat dide

"Iya, gw akan coba apabila gw ga keracunan" jawab Rukia jawab Rukia gemetaran.

"Sekalian mayat gw ya, Rukia, gw mau disebelah ketiga temen gw di Rukongai." Kata Renji.

"Lu piker gw tukang ngubur mayat?! Gw jg mau dikuburin." Kata Rukia.

"Tenang Rukia, suruh aja Matsumoto kuburin buat loe." Kata Ikakku.

"Ikakku, gimana kalo kecantian gw ternoda pas gw makan itu? Kata Yumichika yang sedang ngaca di kaca yang dia bawa jauh-jauh dari Soul Society.

"Matsumoto, atas 'kebaikanmu' mengajakku untuk makan di rumah Orihime, kamu ga boleh bolos kerja setahun." Kata Hitsugaya, marah sampai gemetaran.

"Hah? Kenapa? Masakan Orihime kan uenak banget.." jawab Matsumoto.

"Enak pala loe oren!"

"Emang oren, gimana sih taichou"

"Cat tuh rambut putih! Biar manly kayak gw."

"Sudah-sudah, aku ga tau seberapa ga enak makanan Orihime, tapi lebih cepat mulai kan lebih cepat selesai... gw teken belnya ya" kata Hinamori.

"Tungu-tunggu… Aku…Aku…" kata Kira dengan muka memelas dan gemeteran.

"Ada sake ga ya, siapa tau pas gw mabok masakannya jd lebih enak… Ngomong-ngomong Nemu, loe bawa obat keracunan dan sakit perut?" kata Hisagi.

"Aku ga bawa, tapi gw bawa Unohana taichou"

"Hai, u tau ga kalau gw cuman bisa menyembuhkan luka luar tapi tidak luka dalam."

"Gw yang bisa" kata Kurotsuchi-taichou.

"Bener?" kata semua secara serempak, ya kecuali Byakuya, Nemu dan Kurotsuchi-taichou itu sediri

"Beneran, ini ada katalognya. Oh iya kalau mau perbaikin organ hati bonus organ usu-" kalimatnya Kurotsuchi telah terpotong oleh pembukaan pintu oleh sang ratu, Orihime.

"Wah, kalian semua sudah datang ya? Silahkan masuk, masakannya sudah siap!" kata Orihime. Hisagi dan Kira yang udah gemeteran tambah gemetaran. Renji udah mau nangis. Hinamori, Unohana-taichou dan Kiyone-fukutaichou sedang bingung karena Hisagi gemeteran karena dia ga pernah gemeteran sehebat itu walaupun ngelawan 10 menos. Kurotsuchi-taichou dan Nemu-fukutaichou mengecek apakah obatnya sudah siap dan cukup. Ichigo mulai menggumam doa-doa dari berbagai agama. Rukia gemetaran memegang jimat dari berbagai kuil. Byakuya tetap cool and calm ( gw duga dalam kepala dia udah ancur-ancuran). Matsumoto senang banget dan tentu saja, Hitsugaya-taichou sudah bersiap-siap kabur kalau aja Hinamori ga ada di situ.

Merekapun berjalan menuju ruang makan (gw bingung, perasaan apartemen Orihime ga gede-gede banget, kok muat ya segitu banyak orang). Orihime telah menata "masakan-masakannya" atau mungkin lebih tepatnya "racun-racunnya" dengan rapi di atas meja makan.

"Selamat menikmati! Aku tadi udah makan, jadi kalian makan aja. Kalau ada apa-apa cari gw aja di dapur. Tapi kalau ada menos, jangan cari gw di dapur, cari gw di soul society ya." Kata Orihime. Semua tersenyum terpaksa kecuali Matsumoto mendengar lelucon yang sumpah, ga lucu banget oleh Orihime. Begitu Orihime pergi, semua telah mengeluarkan baskom, obat sakit perut, dll dari bawah kolong meja yang setau gw ga bakal muat buat taro baskom sebanyak itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku makan ya.." kata Hinamori mencegah keheningan. Hitsugayapun melihatnya dengan muka khawatir, lalu bicara, " Kalau ga tahan, muntahin aja Hinamori, baskomnya masih banyak kok."

Kira ngaduk-ngaduk makanannya kayak ngaduk sambel. Dia bengong, dalam pikirannya dia lagi mikir mau nginep di rumah sakit mana ama Hinamori. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah 3 kali saling memberikan makanan mereka masing-masing, sampai… Byakuya sudah menyimpan makanan mereka di suatu tabung.

"Woi, taichou, jangan curang, kenapa disimpen? Emang taichou pikir ini acar apa?" kata Renji

"Ini adalah cara orang pintar. Aku menemukan cara ini saat Hisana dulu masih hidup. Waktu itu pembantu di rumah gw lagi pada sibuk kerja trus ga ada yang masak. Trus nyokap gw masak. Baunya en bentuknya udah ga enak banget. Hisana trus keluarin tabung dan masukin makanannya. Trus dia bungkus dan dibuang ke tukang sampah ga bias daur ulang."

"Iya ya, daripada baskom, mendingan ini ya. Memang Kuchiki-taichou pinter"

"Huh. Baru sadar ya?"

"Berarti gw juga pinter dong." Kata Ichigo menunjukkan kantong plastik.

"Lu sih kagak, ga berseni gitu. Masa kantong plastik. Paling ga ya botol gitu."

"Lah, plastik kan gampang dibawa kemana-mana. Gw bawa 2 lagi sih, tapi kalo lu ngomong gitu ya udah de gw kasih ke Rukia ama Toshirou aja."

"Ehem! Hitsugaya-taichou, bukan Toshirou"

"Lu mau gw kasih ga sih? Bawel!"

"Iya, iya… lu mau ngasih gw kan. Thx, tp kasih ke Hinamori du-" kalimatnya terpotong saat dia melihat kalau Kurotsuchi-taichou lagi kasih pertolongan pertama pada keracunan ke Hinamori. Nemu- fukutaichou lagi kasih pertolongan pertama pada keracunan (buset cape bgt nulisnya) juga pada Kira dan Hisagi. Unohana-taichou dan Kiyone-fukutaichou lagi melihat Ikakku yang tergeletak dengan mulut berbusa dan Yumichika yang sedang nangis di depan Ikakku sambil bergumam _kalau kaca gw mati gimana jadinya gw… _Sementara itu, Matsumoto sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Rukia diam-diam telah memberikan hamper seperempat makanannya ke Matsumoto.

Empat jam telah berlalu. Semua orang yang pingsan, keracunan, muntaber, alergi, dll sudah sadar dan sembuh kembali. Pintu terbuka, semua mendongak, dan ternyata… Munculah Orihime dengan makanan yang super duper ultra banyak, lebih banyak dibandingkan racun-racun yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kalian, karena aku bosan, aku memutuskan untuk membuat makanan lagi… Ayo dimakan.."

Semuanya berbalik menghadap Kurotsuchi-taichou. Dia langsung mengerti dan berkata," Maap, obatnya udah abis. Nemu, apa kau bawa bahannya?"

"Maaf, Kurotsuchi-taichou, bahannya telah kau habiskan untuk membuat sampel penawar racun terganas seluruh tanah air… jadi…" kata Nemu. Kurotsuchi-taichoupun membalikkan mukanya sambil tersenyum simpul, "Ya begitulah… Karena itu, obatnya sudah habis jadi…."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK…….." kata semuanya kompak yang tentu saja kecuali Kurotsuchi-taichou, Nemu-fukutaichou en Byakuya….

-HAPPY END (?)-

* * *

Gw tau...Gw tau... Disini ga ada Ishida ama Chad. Sori ya...

REVIEW plz...


End file.
